Pandora the Wicked Witch
Description: Huh? Even the wicked witch Pandora has come to aid them? Soldiers, charge! *Task Objective - Defeat: Mage*6, Archangel*3, Behemoth*2, Succubus*1, Troll Cyborg*3 *Task Reward - 6800 Gold, 1360 Crystals, 1800 Exp, 1 MOJO, 3 Archangels Suggestion Berserker: Hero level 8 (hp: 630, atk: 38, def: 6) no spells used shaman lvl 4, archangel lvl 3, priest lvl 5, mage lvl 6, footman lvl 6 Losses: 10 footman, 2 priest Hero Level: 8 (1300HP, 77 Attack and 14 Defense) Used Items: Evil-Bone-Set and Royal Prince with Royal Clover and Evil Dragon Heart Used Spells: Mystical Blast, Demon Blast and Deep Purple. Lost: 4*Troll, 2 *Footmen, 1*Cyborg and 2*Priests (Grenock 11:28, March 21, 2012 (UTC)) ---- The following worked for me. Level: 19, Hero lvl 6 (785hp, 28at, 4def) Spells used: '''Fire Blast, Footmen Spirit, Voodoo Strike S W M T T F S W M T T F S W M T T F S W M T T F S W M P H H S W M P H H Lost all but 5 WR & 4S (Sivaeb 3/23/2012) credit goes to Jem 04/05/2012 - Lord Chapo : This formation doesn't work for me (lvl19 Hero lvl5) 26/06/2012 - capzulu: Worked for me. Lvl 19 Hero lvl 6. Lost 8T 4F Hero 2P 3M ____________________________________________________________________________________________ 08-Apr-2012 - Adven.K My first post here:) Dont have cyborg so suggestion 1 is out, suggestion 2 failed too. Below are my winning guide. '''Level: 19, Hero lvl 6 (785hp, 27at, 3def)(Helm of Sparta, Jack's Curved Blade, Jack's Jacket, Jack's Shoulder Patch, Jack's Wristband) Spells used: '''Fire Blast, Footmen Spirit, Scourge of Doom W R W R M T F W R W R M T F W R W R M T F W R W R M T F W R M P H H F W R M P H H F Lost all but left 2 WRs finishing the castle before opponents' 1 archangel & 4 mages can bring my castle defense down. Peace out! have fun!!!! Suggestion 3. This works well if you don't have powerful spells. BERSERKER level 6: HP 775. Spells: Fire blast, Footmans spirit, Shattering strike. I used the Footmans spirit as often as possible to distract Archangels. Wolf Rider, Mage, Mage, Priest, Knight Wolf Rider, Mage, Mage, Priest, Knight Wolf Rider, Mage, Mage, Priest, Knight Wolf Rider, Mage, Mage, Priest, Knight Wolf Rider, Priest, Priest, Priest, Hero Wolf Rider, Priest, Priest, Priest, Hero (Won by destroying enemy fortification.) 2012-05-03 : Confirmed by '''Lord Chapo http://dl.dropbox.com/u/68200904/LE/LE_TASK_PandoratheWickedWitch_1.png http://dl.dropbox.com/u/68200904/LE/LE_TASK_PandoratheWickedWitch_2.png http://dl.dropbox.com/u/68200904/LE/LE_TASK_PandoratheWickedWitch_3.png _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Suggestion 4 :: Berserker HP 700, ATK 28, DEF 4. (Lv19 Castle, Lv6Hero.) ''' '''Spells :: Only Shattering Strike (1st free spell given) Casualties :: The cheaps 6 troll,6 footman, 5mage , 2priest and Hero. Won by killing all the enemies. 9 August 2012 Suggestion Behemoth: Casualties : 8 Footmans, 3 Trolls, 3 Priests lvl`s: Priest lvl.4, Mage lvl.3, Wolf Rider lvl.3, Footman lvl.4, Troll lvl.2, Shaman lvl.2 Hero : lvl.7, 1345 HP, 32 ATT, 7 DEF Spells: Shattering Strike Edited By Alfadir Hero Level: 6 Behemoth HP 980 - At 25 - Df 5, Used Spells: '''Shattering strike, Fire blast, Scourage of doom. '''Used Items: ? Formation : W W S M M T F W W S M M T F W W S M M T F W W S M M T F W W M P H H T W W M P H H T Casualties : 2xP , 4xF , 3xW , 4xS , 10xM , 6xT , 1xHero Won by destrying the castle with the units left : 3xW by @TPOpsycho -This Doesnt Work at All! Tried this 5 times! Tried the Formation. Won by destroying Castle Lost 2xP, 1xHero, 10xM, 2xWR, 6xT, 3xS, 4xF Hero Level: 6 Behemoth HP 975 - At 6 - Df 2, Used Spells: '''Shattering strike, Fire blast, Scourage of doom. by Jufaro S W W M M T F S W W M M T F S W W M M T F S W W M M T F W W M P H H T W W M P H H T @keri21 ^ yea it works , kill all (29/9/2012) @edi ^ That`s work! :))) why i tried this formation cant win?3 times '''Hero Level: '''6 Behemoth HP 900 - At 23 - Df 4, '''Used Spells: '''Shattering Strike Formation: S W W M F T F S W W M F T F S W W M T T F S W W M T T F S W W M M H H S W W M M H H '''Casualties: 1xHero, 1xS, 8xM, 2xWR, 6xT, 6xF Won by destroying the castle with 4xWR and 5xS left By JSaranghaeSoshi Hero Level: '''6 Behemoth HP 1010 - At 23 - Df 6, '''Used Spells: '''Shattering Strike Formation: Healers Shaman Wolf Riders Wolf Riders Mages Trolls Footman Wolf Riders Wolf Riders Wolf Riders Wolf Riders Mages Trolls Footman Healers Shaman Wolf Riders Wolf Riders Mages Trolls Footman Wolf Riders Wolf Riders Wolf Riders Wolf Riders Mages Trolls Footman Shaman Wolf Riders Wolf Riders Healers Healers Hero Hero Shaman Wolf Riders Wolf Riders Healers Healers Hero Hero '''Casualties: 1xHero, 4xS, 4xM, 6xH, 8xWR, 4xT, 4xF Confirmed: i have win killing all Suggestion 4 :: Behemoth HP 1045, ATK 26, DEF 5. (Lv22 Castle, Lv6Hero.) ''' '''Spells :: Shattering Strike and Fire blast Casualties :: The cheaps 6 troll,6 footman, 2mage , 2priest, 1 shaman and Hero. Won by killing all the enemies. by stevenvolt Suggestion Succubus: WON with this formation. Easy as a pie. No mojos used! NO SPELLS NEEDED! My Hero hp 475, att 25 and def 1. Unicorn epuipment and ivy flower as weapon. Lost first 3 rows and 3 mages of third row. Level 20, Succubus (no spells) Losses: 6 footman, 6 troll, 6 mages, 1 shaman Other Tasks: Tasks Overview Recruit Tasks Build Tasks Daily Quests Category:Little Empire Category:Pandora the Wicked Witch Category:Pandora Category:Tasks Category:Image wiki templates Category:Footman Category:Troll Category:Archer Category:Ninja Category:Priest Category:Mage Category:Knight Category:Wolf Rider Category:General wiki templates Category:Wild Wolf Category:Direwolf soilder Category:Watercooler Category:Shaman Category:Archangel Category:Military Category:Barrack Category:Barracks Category:Blog posts Category:Stable Category:Build Category:Building Category:Berserker Category:Recruit Tasks Category:Help desk Category:Crystal Category:Behemoth Category:Lvl 18 with behemoth (lvl 5) Category:Behemoth Items Category:Berserker Weapons Category:Berserker Items Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Castle Defense Category:Castle HP Category:Category templates Category:The Return of Bad Mouth Carl Category:Hidden categories